Speech provides a convenient way to exchange information. As the prevalence of technology continues to increase, developers of devices desire ways to improve human communication with devices. One avenue is to enable devices to recognize speech, allowing a more natural and convenient way to receive input from users. Speech recognition may involve the use of language models to interpret speech into commands, text, and so forth.